


More Than A Hat

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: The Hobbit
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Reader Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom: The Hobbit<br/> Characters/relationship: Bofur/reader<br/> Warning: Smut ;-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than A Hat

You ran through the trees, hearing the calls and laughter from behind you.   
“Lass, come on!” Bofurs moans sent butterfly’s through your stomach. Especially when he calls you lass. You reached up and touched the hat that you had shoved on your head roughly in the seconds you had between snatching it off Bofurs head and him chasing after you to retrieve it.   
Your lungs felt like they were going to burst but you kept pushing your self till you saw a hiding spot.   
After arriving at the little town where you were given a little house to rest in (for a price of course) everyone agreed that they would pay you 100 coins each, if you could get Bofurs hat off his head AND get him to let you keep it for 1 hour with out telling him it’s a bet. Naturally, you laughed then shook hands with Nori, agreeing he would keep the money. If you don’t manage, then you will be forever known in the group as a failure, Thorin had made sure that this was the backlash. And when you said everyone, you meant everyone. All the gambling type and Bilbo had even joined in. 1400 coins would go a long way.   
“Lasssssss” you turned and saw Bofur catching up with you, so you stopped dead in your tracks. Then a weight hit you as Bofur ran straight into you, both of your fell to the ground.   
You giggled as he grunted, not impressed at all with you. You turned over so you were face to face. His hat was squint on your head now, partly covering your right eye. You smiled at him. His eyes light up at your laughter. “Lass.” He moaned, raising an eye brow at you.   
Neither of you moved. You had just realised the position you were in.   
Bofur was lying on top of you, your legs were spread and he lay between them. Your dress had flown up when You fell so now it only covering your panties, even though, when you stand up it is a full length and covers your ankles. You kept your groan in when you realise that with out clothes, this would be the same position as in your dreams.   
Bofur propped his self up on one arm. You followed and leaned on your elbows, hoping he wouldn’t be too angry.   
He gently smiled down at you.   
“What am I going to do with ya, lass?” He mumbled softly, bringing is free arm up to take his hat back.   
“No.” You moaned, hitting his hand away. He chuckled and then looked down, your chest was panting up and down (he thought it was from all the running but you know it was because of him) and you dress pulled up to high. You didn’t know it at that time but if he didn’t get off you, he would rip ever item of clothing off you right there and then and make love to you, as per his dreams. He kneeled up and you sat up, pushing your skirt down with one hand and keeping another on the hat.   
His eyes stared at you, yearning, longing and above all, adorning. You were a very pretty little thing. Your bright blue eyes and curly red hair had caught his attention when you first walked into the little hobbit hole all those months ago.   
Bofur had instantly taken to you. Protecting you in danger, even though you were fully trained to slice a orcs head clean off.   
“Come on, lass. Give me it back, please?” His big brown puppy dog eyes couldn’t change your mind. You were getting those coins.   
You raise both your arms and hooked the hat to your head, crossing your legs and looked right at him.   
“Let me keep it, just for a bit?” You plea with him, puffing out your bottom lip and tilting your head to one side.   
He rolled his eyes, grumbling as he got to his feet. You giggled, knowing your battle was won.   
“How long for?” He said as he offers a hand to help pull you to your feet. You happy take it. His hands were rough from all those years working, but you wanted nothing more than to hold on to them for ever.   
“For as long as I need it.” You giggle.   
“You have till night fall.” He had made his choice, not knowing that’s all you needed. You look up at the sun. That was more than 4 hours away.   
You jumped up and down, clapping your hand and giggling. You give him a hug and plant a soft kiss on his cheek, then stopped, pulling back you realising you might have taken it a step to far.   
But that small kiss was enough to send Bofur over the edge. He wrapped an arm round your waist and his other hand on the back of your neck as he pulled you in, meeting your lips.   
His moustache tickled you face but his soft lips was more than enough reason not to pull away. You close your eyes and place both your hands on the back of his neck. You started to feel like you were floating, not wanting him to stop. Which is why when his head jerked and he pulled away suddenly, you stumbled back.   
Before you could catch your breath from that passionate moment, he bows his head.  
“Sorry, lass.” He mumbles then turns and half walks, half runs away.   
You stand there. Swaying. Not sure if what just happened did. You arms still out reached came up and rested on your head, where you realise that you still had Bofurs hat. You smiled. That hadn’t been fake, you knew that. Your yearning for him had grown now, and you knew there was no way to continue the quest with out some sort of discussion about it between you both.   
You followed Bofurs tracks, knowing that you would never catch up with him, but at least they would lead you back to the group. 

You were met by a laughter when you got back. Almost ever dwarf was round the garden. Fili and Kili were sitting next to the fence that separated us from the horses. You could see ori, dori and nori, sitting under an old tree in the furthest points on the garden, talking. Oin and Gloin were busying them selfs by sticking up their cloaks that had been ripped a little while back. Bifur, Bilbo and bomber were eating and gandalf sat with balin, dwalin and Thorin were sitting in shade, most likely talking about the next plan of action.  
All of them looked up when you enter the garden again. Having jumped the fence when you were running with you prize, you decided to take the gate. After the whole exchange of compliment about how the hat looked on you and the shock that you still had it, you began to wonder where the owner of the hat had got to. Asking the group, dwalin answer first, among chuckles.  
“Well, lass, he came through here not long before you did. He muttered something about letting you keep it till tonight and said he would go up to his room.” He smiled sweetly.   
“Right, so, how long have I had the hat? And when do I get paid?” You turn to Nori and hold out your hand.   
“Come on, pay up.” You smile at them all as your hand was weighed down by the pouch of coins. You giggled and turned back to the others.   
“Nice doing business with you.” Then you bow, mocking them, and go into the house. 

Bofur didn’t come out his room. Not even for dinner. You looked about the big table, searching for those caring eyes that you adored. So you scoop a pile of food onto a plate and say you will be back soon.   
It was way past night fall and you still wore his hat. And now you were worried. What if Bofur didn’t like you the way you liked him. Or you weren’t good enough for him. You climb the stairs, worried. When you come to the door of Bofurs room, you knock.   
No answer.   
You knocked again. Silence.   
You heart was racing. All you want is him to be here with you. You breath in and open the door. Stepping inside the small room, you are met with a red eyed Bofur. Not the eyes of anger. No. He had been crying. He turns away from you, hiding what he believes to be as weakness. You throw the plate on the table next to the door and pull him back, placing one hand on is watery cheek.   
“What’s wrong.” You softly say to the dwarf, leaning in so he looks at you.  
“[y/n].” He sighed, looking at his feet, not answering your question. His hand had come up to rest on top of yours, then pulling it away.   
“What’s wrong is me.” He said, still avoiding you gaze. You heart broke. You hated seeing him so crushed.   
You just manage to splutter the word what in the silence. He looks up at you.   
“Who was I kidding. There was no way anyone like you could love me. There is no way that a gorgeous lass like you would settle for me. You have your whole life. You could have any man you want. You could have the world with that smile.” He places a hand on your cheek. A tear slips from his eyes, disappearing in his impressive facial hair. You let a tear roll down you cheek, which he wipes away.   
“I’m not good enough for you.” He lowers his gaze again.   
You both stand there for a second.   
“Bofur, I don’t want the world. To spend my life with you would not be settling for any thing. I don’t want the world. I don’t want a man. I want a dwarf. I want you,” you wrap you arms round him and kiss him passionately. He wrapped his arms round you waist. He broke the kiss by kissing down you neck. Both of you couldn’t wait anymore. You needed each other. He picked you up and you both fell onto the bed. You giggled as he rolled you to sit on top of him. He sat up and undid the buttons on you dress. When he got stuck half way down, you whisper in his ear “rip in!” While you run you fingers though his hair. Tearing at the material you gasp as the cold air of the room hits your exposed chest. You hear him moan as he slowly starts to kiss your breasts. Sucking on your nipples. His hands supported you.   
“Lass. Your beautiful!” He whispers   
You push him down and take of his upper clothes so you both were bare from waist up. You kiss him from his neck right down to the top of his trousers. You knew it was already up. You had felt it through You dress as he had kissed your breasts. You gently undid the buttons and pulled down as he lifted his hips, freeing him. You bite your lip. This was the first time ever you actually wanted to suck.   
Neither of you were virgins but neither of you had ever been in love.   
You reach out and take him in your right hand, massaging him first. He moans and his head falls back. Gently you kiss him, up and down, running you tongue up and down. His head comes up and you look into each other’s eyes as you take the tip in your mouth. His hand rests on your head as you start to suck. You felt his legs clench up and his hand push you down.  
“Lass.” He moans, head falling back again. Pleasing him in this way made you feel warm. Knowing that you could make him moan your name and clench up made you hot.   
“No one has ever done this to me [Y/N]” he mumbles. This made you tingle inside. Just knowing he was all yours. Then you remember the hat, which you still have in your head. That he had tilted back so he could push down. You realised him and giggled. Once again, his eyes lit up at your laughter as he cocks his head to one side.  
“I think his belongs to you.” You say though your giggles, pointing to the hat. His reply was laughter as he sat up and kisses you.   
“You can keep it on tonight if you want, lass.” He offered. You smile and kiss him.   
You continue to move your hand up and down his erection as you kiss. He growls at you all of a sudden.   
“I need you. I need you now!”   
He pushes you over and climbs on top of you, pulling off the remaining parts of your dress, including your panties.   
He sits up and looks down at you, stroking you body. Then he stops, and looks you dead in the eye.   
“I love you.” He says, almost embarrassed.   
You sit up, cupping his face in your hands.   
“I love you, Bofur.” You reply. Kissing, you fall back down together. Your naked body’s pressing against each other. You could feel him down there. It teased you. You moved your hips to try to indicated that you were more than ready for him.  
He smiles at you.   
You can feel it as he slides it into you. You gasped his name, as you wrapped your legs round his waist. He lets out a low growl and starts to move his hips.   
“[Y/N]” he moans in your ear.   
You both moan out of pure pleasure. Neither unable to keep it in. Neither unable to leave the other. You wrap one arm round his neck, the other one you hook under his arm and grab on to his shoulder. You can feel you tension building as his trusts got deeper and faster. You tighten every where.   
“For me. Do it for me.” He moans in your ear as pleasure takes over you and you moan his name in your orgasm. He suddenly lets out a deep growl and you both finish.   
For a while, you lie in that position. Entwined in each other body’s. In the closest way anyone could be. The he rolls over.   
Panting, you both wriggle under the covers despite the fact you were both boiling. You took his hat off, dropping it on the night stand and turn back to him. He stares at you, smiling. He then reaches over, grabbing you hips and pulling them to you and pressed against each other again.  
“Did you mean it.” You whisper to him. “About you loving me?”   
He smiles and chuckles.   
“Lass, I have loved you since I first saw you. And it has only grown. My heart swells ever time you laugh, every time you dance or sing. Any time I see your beauty in moon light. I love you more than anything else.” He whispers, eyes staring straight into yours. You giggle. Warmth running through your whole body.   
“Do you love me more than your hat?” You giggle.   
“Yes.” He chuckles back.   
You wrap your arms round his waist and pull your self down so your head is resting on his chest. He signs as he strokes your hair.   
Both of you drift off to sleep, and since both had dreamed of nothing more than what just happened since you met, neither knew what to expect.


End file.
